


Running Out of Time

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Buried Alive, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Ooc Geralt, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 4 of Whumptober
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 18





	Running Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing only 1 out of the 3 given for the day unless I'm feeling extra creative.
> 
> Today was Caged|Buried Alive|Collapsed Building and I did Buried Alive

Whoever said that they were not afraid of being buried alive has obviously never experienced it.

The claustrophobic feeling of being stuck in a casket with no room to move, and having to push your panic aside to not waste the little air you have left.

“Jaskier, hold on. You’ll be okay.”

Sure, don’t lie to me.

“I promise sweetheart, you’ll be okay.”

There’s a huge chance that I won’t make it out.

“You’re never leaving my sight again.”

Oh, dearheart, it’ll be okay.

“Just a few more minutes.”

I’m afraid I may not have a few more minutes left.

“Geralt.”

“Shush, Jask. Don’t waste air.”

There’s not much left and I need you to know,

“I love you.”

“I love you too baby, please.”

“It’s okay.”

“Jaskier, I swear you better not be saying goodbye. Do not say goodbye to me, not now, not ever.”

My heart broke when he heard Geralt’s voice brake.

“My White Wolf.”

“My lark-my songbird, I will tan your hide 10 shades of red if you give up now.”

Don’t tease a man on his death bed.

“Jaskier… Jask, please… please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this may be very OOC for Geralt but if you're normally stoic and refuses to express your feelings but the person you love is about to die, wouldn't you also be out of character? It's also called the author wanted pain but also fluff... so enjoy.
> 
> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Wattpad-where I post original content- and Fanfiction.net at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.net.


End file.
